House of Rutherford
'''House Rutherford is an ancient Arathi noble clan sworn to the Trollbane dynasty, their ancestral holdings a small mountain territory and citadel known as Godric's Redoubt. The castle has been lost as of recent times, occupied by Forsaken invaders, its residents either displaced or slain.''' History It is believed, or at least told in stories and tales, that House Rutherford was founded by Godric of Ruthern, a 'hero' of ancient times who was in truth an aggressive warlord who roamed the eastern hills of Arathor with his warband, pillaging and conquering as he willed, during the times before unification under King Thoradin. It is said that while being pursued by a vicious storm Godric and his followers retreated to a cave resting on the side of a mountain, there constructing a shelter that expanded and became known as Godric's Redoubt. After the formation of the first empire, Godric made a brief effort to resist being assimilated into the nascent realm, however at the sight of Thoradin's vast armies he bent the knee to him and offered his levied blades in the Troll Wars, where he became known as a gallant knight to the Arathi, but a bloody and merciless killer to the Amani trolls. It is said that Godric's forces killed trolls indiscriminately during the wars, civilian, woman or child. Eventually Godric's descendants became known as House Rutherford, and his line has weathered many a generation, having survived into modern times. The title of lord of House Rutherford is vacant on account of the disappearance of Ederic Rutherford. It is unknown why exactly Godric or his descendants chose three golden roses on emerald as arms to represent their house, and it is considered one of the greatest of ironies on account of the line's bloody, warrior history. Members and Household The known members of the House Rutherford of contemporary times are: * Velwyn Rutherford (†), the old Viscount of Godric's Redoubt and father to Ederic, Adelran and Cynthia. Died in 598 K.C. ostensibly of syphilis, being succeeded immediately after by his eldest son Ederic. ** Anne Rutherford (†), née Baden, the old Viscountess of Godric's Redoubt and mother to Ederic, Adelran and Cynthia. Died of consumption in 610 K.C., surviving her husband by twelve years. *** Ederic Rutherford, called Silver Ed, the last Viscount of Godric's Redoubt, born in 580 K.C. Lost possession of the castle as well as much of his family's wealth and status to Forsaken invaders with the march upon the Highlands in the beginning of 624 K.C., fleeing with part of his family to Stormwind as refugees. Having been part of a failed plot with Alison Clement and Johannes Moorwhelp to unite the nobility of Stromgarde and retake their homeland, he was disgraced and placed in severe debt. He went missing and is presumed to be dead. **** Frederick Moor (†), the bastard child of Ederic and the wife of a lowborn Arathi farmer, born in 597 K.C. Rumored to have died in a hunting accident at the age of 22. **** Isabella Cross, the bastard daughter of Ederic and a sorceress of the Kirin Tor. Believed to be residing somewhere in Kalimdor, in hiding. **** Zachary Rutherford, Ederic's only legitimate child and heir, born to his wife in 601 K.C. A dispossessed and penniless nobleman living in Stormwind, having been forced to shoulder the burden of Silver Ed's sizable debt. On a business mission to Aerie Peak with his colleague, Mikhael Tiersen, Zachary witnessed the desolation left in the wake of the Forsaken in Arathor, cradle of mankind, and he shortly after resolved to see to the purification of the northern human realms through whatever means needed. *** Edelran Rutherford (†), the younger brother of Ederic, born in 582 K.C. A valiant knight and paladin who offered his service to the Alliance campaign against the Lich King, where he was dispatched to Northrend and subsequently killed in battle, having never wed and his remains never being recovered. *** Cynthia Rutherford, the younger sister of Ederic, born in 583 K.C. She was wed to a petty nobleman with whom she has children. Her current whereabouts are unknown The known household employed by the House Rutherford in contemporary times are: * Sir Roland the Red, a knight and the former Master of the Horse of Godric's Redoubt. Presumed dead with the Forsaken onslaught. * Sir Olivier de Savoix, an old knight and the former master-at-arms of Godric's Redoubt. Believed to have escaped the Horde's invasion forces and is thought to be living in Stormwind. Rutherford Rutherford Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes